Hermetically sealed containers with unitary closures are known in the art. Generally such containers are made using the apparatus and the form, fill, and seal techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,155 to Hansen and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,793 to Weiler et al. Typical such containers are of unitary construction and are provided with a closure that can be severed with a knife or twisted off. Containers of this general type are very well suited for sterile and aseptic packaging of parenteral solutions and the like.
Recently a demand has developed for containers for pharmacological and/or veterinary solutions that are suitable not only for parenteral administration but also for oral administration as well. To this end it would be desirable to have a container that is well suited for the dispensing of the container contents by whatever route the physician or the veterinarian deems to be the most expedient at any given time. The containers embodying the present invention satisfy this demand.